


New Places New Faces

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, high school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new students of MK High!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG

"Your name is?"

Tremor sat quietly in Raiden's office.

"I'm... Tremor." He said shyly.

"Tremor... Any last name? Or real name?"

"Just Tremor."

"Okay. Have any powers?"

"I can manipulate rocks, crystals, and metallic items."

"Okay."

Raiden wrote down some things.

"So... we have no more single dorms. So you're roommates with either Reptile, Johnny Cage, Kano, or someone else."

"Did you say... Johnny Cage?"

"I did but... never mind. He lives in a single dorm. But there is other options."

"I guess I'll stay with someone else."

"Here's the key to your room. Have a good school year here."

"Thanks."

"Before you go... Here are your classes."

Tremor looked down at the paper. 

"If you are unhappy with your classes ask me. But some are mandatory. Like powers and Kombat."

"Okay... Thanks Principle Raiden."

Tremor left to his room.  
\------------------------------------------  
"You are..."

"Name's Tanya and this is Rain."

"Powers?"

"He controls water and I'm kinda a pyromancer. I also have a staff and..."

"Okay. Just fill out this form and I'll choose the classes you need to go to. Alright?"

"Okay."

Rain and Tanya fill out the forms and hand them back to Raiden. 

"Okay. Here are your classes and dorms. Have a good day."

Tanya looked down at her classes and her roomate.

"Why can't I be paired with Rain?"

"We do not allow girls and boys in the same dorms together."

"But he's my friend! We won't do that..."

"My statement still stands."

Tanya groaned loudly and stormed out of the office. Rain looked at his classes. 

"Thanks Principal Raiden."  
\------------------------------------------  
"You're Chameleon, correct?"

"Yes."

"Powers?"

"I can turn invisible at times and mimic the powers of others."

"Weapons?"

"A ninja sword."

"Okay then. Here are your classes and the key to your dorm."

"Thanks."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Names?"

"I'm Ko'atal and this is Erron."

"Kombat Names?"

"Kotal Kahn."

"Erron Black."

"Powers?"

"I don't have any. Just a revolver, a marksman, and a blade."

"And you Ko'atal?"

"I control the sun, blood, and I have a macuahuitl, a tecpatl, and sickles."

"I see."

Raiden hands them their classes and roommates.

"Here's yours Ko'atal."

Raiden hands Ko'atal his classes.

"And Mr. Black."

Erron took the paper into his hands.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Are you Kabal?"

"Yes."

'Thank god the last student signing up."

"So? Have any powers?"

"Super speed."

"Weapons?"

"Hookswords."

Raiden eyed his mask carefully. 

"You know there was no reason to wear your Kombat gear today right?"

"I need this on. Trust me."

"Okay, you're rooming with Tremor, and here are your classes."

"Thanks Principal Raiden."


	2. Kabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal, yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhale* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry *exhale* *inhale* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Kabal walked around the dorm hall until he reached his dorm. He   
opened the door to see his roommate laying down on the bed. 

"Are you Tremor?"

"Ye-yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kabal."

Kabal sat down on his bed "Are you new here?"

"Yea? Are you?"

Kabal nodded. "Do you know anyone here?"

"I know Johnny Cage."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Sadly no. But I do like him. What about you? Have anyone special in your life?

"Relationships are a waste of time in my opinion. I'd rather practice my Kombat skills for the tournaments later on."

"That's fair. But you never know Kabal."

Suddenly, someone knocked on other door. Kabal got up to opened it.

"Hey! I was wondering if you guys seen Bi Han Liang? He's the head of the football team."

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is..."

"It's fine. I'm Kurtis by the way. Kurtis Stryker."

"I'm Kabal."

"Good meeting you! Anyways, I gotta go. See ya around!"

Kurtis ran off. Kabal laid down on his bed. 

"He's a cute one isn't he?"

"Yea...wait what?"

"For a guy that doesn't like relationships, you sure like guys."

"He's probably not interested in me anyway. So it's no big deal."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Bi Han! Where were you?"

"I was working out at the gym. What do you want Kurt? Practice doesn't start until noon. It's 9 a.m."

"I know it's just, do we have anyone new joining the team?"

"I know as much as you do. I do not know."

"Okay."

"And can you tell Nightwolf to get us some drinks for after practice? Thanks."

"Okay. Later."

Kurtis ran off.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Your obsessing over him Kabal."

"Says the guy that has statues of his crush."

"They were for art class!"

"Sure Jan."

Tremor rolled his eyes. "If you like him that much just ask him out."

"Maybe I will!"

Kabal storms out of the room. A couple of seconds pass and Kabal comes back into the room. 

"I can't do this." 

"Exactly."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Hey Nightwolf!"

Nightwolf turned around to see Kurtis. 

"My friend. Is something the matter?"

"Can we have some drinks for after practice?"

Nightwolf took out his phone and typed something. "The drinks should be here in an hour."

"Thanks! And there's something else I need to ask."

"I am listening."

"There's this new kid at school, he's kinda cute, but I don't know what's under that mask of his."

"You know Kurtis, there is more than meets the human eye."

"Jeez no need to get wise on me and shit."

Nightwolf laughed. "I suppose. But you have to see behind the mask, behind his skin. It's not just looks that are important, it's what's in their heart."

Kurtis listened and looked at his clock.

"Man I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for practice."

Kurtis ran to practice. He bumped into someone and fell. 

"Yo I'm sorry bout tha..."

He looked up at who he ran into. 

It was Kabal. His mask fell off and he was covering his face to look for it. 

"You need some help?"

Kurtis looked around for Kabal's mask. He found the mask and handed it to him. Kabal removed his hand from his face and took the mask. 

Kurtis finally saw his face...

He was blind in one eye, his whole face was scarred, along with his body, and he had a whole in his face, bearing his teeth. 

Kabal quickly put the mask on and looked at Kurtis. 

He whispered, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm ugly aren't i?" Kabal started to walk away. 

Kurtis grabbed Kabal and pulled him close. Kurtis removed his mask and kissed him. Kabal pulled away and looked at Kurtis. 

"No need." Kurtis said as he smiled. Kabal was blushing loudly, and he cracked a small smile. 

"So... Wanna maybe get coffee at 6 tonight?"

"S-Sure!"

Kurtis kissed him again and went off to practice. Tremor appeared from a rock nearby and clapped slowly. 

"It took you long enough."

"Shut up!"


	3. Ko'atal Kahn

Reptile sneaked around the dorms until he reached his. He unlocked the door and saw someone in his room. 

"Why are you here?"

The person turned around and faced Reptile. 

"You must be Reptile, I'm your roommate, Ko'atal."

Ko'atal held out his hand. Reptile eyed Ko'atal up and down. 

He was shirtless, muscular, and had tattoos all over his body. Reptile fainted at the sight.   
•~•~•  
"Hello? Are you awake?"

Reptile's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Ko'atal's hand as he helped him up. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ko'atal finished unpacking and sat on his bed. 

"Can you show me around town Reptile?"

"Sure!"

Reptile immediately covered his mouth. He didn't mean to sound so eager. 

"I see you're pretty eager. Let's go then shall we?"

Reptile's face turned red. 

"Yea."

Reptile lead Ko'atal into town.   
•~•~•  
"Ssssso thissss isss the coffee shop."

"This town is amazing. Would you like to go for coffee?"

All Reptile could do was nod. 

Reptile sat at an open booth. Ko'atal ordered their coffees and sat down across form Reptile. 

"Thankssss."

"No problem."

"You don't mind my lissssp?"

"Not at all."

Reptile smiled to himself.

"So what is your real name? It can't be Reptile or is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I said thissss, it'sssss Ssssyzoth. 

"Syzoth? That's a nice name."

"Thanksssss."

"Let's go back to our dorms." 

"Okay."

Reptile lead Ko'atal back to their dorm.  
•~•~•  
"Thank you for this wonderful evening Syzoth."

"No problem. We should do it again ssssometime. I mean... If you want to of course if you don't it'sssss perfectly okay wi..."

Ko'atal silenced Reptile with a kiss on the cheek. 

"I would love to do it again."

Ko'atal took Reptile's hand into his and kissed it. 

"Sweet Syzoth."

Reptile felt like he could faint. 

"Hey Reptile, I found out that this was your dorm and I wanted to visit yo..."

Chameleon looked at the couple. He sniffs the air as he looks towards Reptile. 

"I sense pheromones."

"Pheromones? What are you talking about? We need to talk Chameleon."

Reptile lead Chameleon outside. Ko'atal heard arguing from the two as someone climbed through their window. 

"Hey Ko'atal."

"Erron. How are you my friend?"

"Good, what's going on?"

"If only I new."

Ko'atal chuckled. Reptile came back into the room with Chameleon by his side. 

"This is Chameleon."

"He made me in his lab!" 

"Really? That's interesting."

"Who's that guy?"

Chameleon pointed at Erron. 

"None of your business."

"Guys this is Erron. He's a new student as well. We've been friends for a while now."

Erron groaned.

"Erron this is Chameleon and my boyfriend Reptile." Ko'atal said as he rested a hand on Reptile. 

"I'm your boyfriend?!" Reptile said with shock.

"I just assumed that we were dating. I am sorry." He removed his hand from Reptile.

"No! I meant um... I-"

Ko'atal kissed him. 

"I guess I should have asked you out."

Ko'atal grabs Reptile's hand.

"Will you date me Sy-Reptile?"

Reptile nodded, smiling.


	4. Erron Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape. I think I should delete this chapter just because it's so horribly bad.

This chapter is officially deleted! I couldn't bare w/ myself with keeping this up


	5. Fujin (wait what)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujin is indeed a teacher. But new faces include talking to his boss for once.

Fujin walked to his boss's office. He was finally going to ask him, to a date. He finally had enough courage to even step into his office and remain there for more than a minute. 

Fujin knocked on the door and waited for a reply. 

"Come in."

Fujin walked into the room and sat down.

"Fujin, what brings you here?"

"Raiden, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Fujin looked down into his lap and played with his hair. "Umm..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all, it's just..."

He couldn't do it. 

"Would you like to go to the park with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Ye-No! Just hanging out as friends!"

"Alright then. Let me grab my coat."

Fujin led Raiden to the park.   
•~•~•  
"It's a nice day outside isn't it Fujin?"

"Yes...perhaps."

"Is something wrong Fujin?"

"No! I'm fine."

"Well if it isn't Raiden!"

Sindel walked towards the two men. 

"Sindel."

Sindel gave Raiden a hug. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me?"

Fujin sighed. 

"No thank you Sindel. I already agreed to go with Fujin to the park."

"Raiden!"

"Sindel I already declined your offer."

"I know it's just, I like you! And I wanted to go to the movies as a date!"

Fujin was on the bridge of tears.

"A...date?"

"I'll be right back." Fujin excused himself. 

"Fujin wait!" Raiden exclaimed. He sighed and turned back to Sindel. 

"Sindel, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. I have my eyes on someone else."

"Fine. You'll regret this."

Sindel teleported and left.   
•~•~•  
Fujin sat behind a rock and started to cry. He already knew that Raiden would say yes to Sindel. He did favor her more after all. 

"Fujin?"

Fujin looked up. 

"Raiden..."

"Are you crying?"

"I-I... Why aren't you with Sindel?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"But Sindel is a beautiful woman, why did you choose to hang out with me?"

"Fujin... I love you."

"Raiden..."

Raiden helped Fujin off of the ground. Raiden grabbed Fujin by the chin and kissed him. 

"Shall we continue here? Or can we see a movie?"

Fujin blushed. "A movie sounds nice..."


End file.
